


Stylo

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Dean gives Castiel a sawed off shotgun





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaxTLF2_6j4

“Cas! Come look at this!” Dean said eagerly, his voice laced with happiness and pride. Castiel put the book he was reading down, sat up from the couch, and looked at Dean. The Winchester was carrying a sawed off shotgun, beautifully polished barrel, and a carving on the rosewood stock that said “Castiel.” “I remember you using one of these back a long time ago, gave me the idea to make one for you to always have. Do you like it?” Dean shyly said, handing over carefully made shotgun to his angel.

Castiel examined the weapon closely, smiling from ear to ear with happiness and gratitude. “It's beautiful, Dean. I love it, thank you.” The Angel said, his hands roaming up and down the shotgun’s exterior. He pulled Dean in for a hug and a kiss on the lips. The hunter wrapped his arms around the Angel, feeling loved and prideful of his gift. “So this is why you’ve been in the Bunker’s workshop all week.” Castiel stated. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and walked them forward. 

“Yep, now let’s go test out this bad boy.” Dean replied, smiling.


End file.
